<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Knight of Cavendish by nmmbrr9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423920">The Knight of Cavendish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmmbrr9/pseuds/nmmbrr9'>nmmbrr9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The line of Cavendish [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Demon AU, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, probably gonna have some romance when we get there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmmbrr9/pseuds/nmmbrr9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the founder of the cavendish family had to come from somewhere right. well many seem to forget her and her bound demon had to overthrew a corrupt king or 2. this is basically part 1 in a series that's going to be a demon au but for now lets start with the first cavendish shall we</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The line of Cavendish [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one fucked up christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not gonna lie this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction and my first time writing in a while. i did spend like 8 hours straight writing this. sorry for any misspellings also the first half is kind of dialog heavy   but i tried to wright some action i hope you enjoyed also i did not proof read this that's a later thing also yes the chapter title might be misleading this time sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is December 24,Christmas eve, late into the night. Snow still falling, painting the land scape white. This time a year people would be spending time with their loved ones, parties being thrown, etc. But not for everyone especially the two figures wearing black cloaks riding horses down a dirt road near a river somewhere. The only light being the stars in the night sky and if they squint hard enough they could see light from lord knows what from their destination. </p><p>One of the cloaked figures a tall man in armor that has seen its fair share of battles, black as night with some stains on it here and there some seem to be intentional but that's beside the point. He speaks up deciding to break the silence after what felt like days of riding but was actually only a few hours." So umm, Cavendish have I mentioned that as on board for killing him as I am, which I definitely am one hundred percent on board with, but today...tonight? Well whatever we would call this current just might not be the best time."</p><p>" oh really demon are you getting cold feet or something? Is you showing mercy a Christmas miracle?"  She chuckled at this.</p><p>The demon also chuckled slightly at her comment before responding " no cold feet here I'm just not feeling well today, not at 100 percent you know?"</p><p>She couldn't keep from laughing at this as she fell into a small fit of hysterical laughter."You,a war demon, who has been by my side the last three years, who has fought for me and with me to get to this point. The only demon willing to make a pact with me in my endeavors, the demon who I've seen fight a small army single handedly all for my sake, and in rough condition but came out all right." She giggles to herself before continuing," is now telling me we might want to wait because he has a tummy ache! That's hilarious!" She continues to laugh a little longer.</p><p>"No I don't have a tummy ache! I'm just not at my best right now."</p><p>"Look demon, you're never at your best, you've said it yourself. And I don't need a full power you for this. I just need you, my closest ally, to stand by me through this like always."</p><p>" As flattered by your words as I am, this isn't like anything we've faced before,  I mean I have but you… well this is another level. I mean we are about to go and kill the most powerful (human king) around! And on Christmas no less."</p><p>“Well technically if we do this fast enough then it will still be christmas eve."</p><p>" No Cavendish you don't get to make a smart-ass comment like that, that's my thing!"</p><p>"Alright fine. Still though in all serious now is the perfect time to strike, king Artus Pearse Hildebrant… ugh I hate saying his name it leaves a bad taste in my mouth…"</p><p>"Yea he has one of those fucking stupid long fancy names like Shawn Smith is a good name you know simple to the point but his name is just long because he is important and what not. Oh but don't worry Cavendish I don't think you have one of those fucking stupid names I like your name it great."</p><p>Cavendish looks at the demon, her eyes narrowing. "Alright. Thanks I guess. Back to what I was originally saying this is the perfect time to strike with it being Christmas the castle will be less guarded, to make himself look good he let's most of the guards and staff off to be with their families, because he is a 'family man' to." She does air quotes with her figures when saying family man. "And he also throws a party for some important people to celebrate. So we can probably get in easier."</p><p>The demon pauses for a moment, "that's stupid! why would anyone send home most of the staff but throw a party its like he is asking for trouble." He faces palmed and shakes his head at thought of how ridiculous that is. "Still though Cavendish you are looking over one thing though."</p><p>"Am I now, well what would that be?"</p><p>"Well he may not have as many guards right now but think about it who do you send home first?"</p><p>"Those with families?"</p><p>"Good guess but, you send home the weak. Which means he might have less guards now but quality over quantity would be his approach here, meaning his best people will be their I assume they will all at least have a mid tier pact demon, probably have multiple demon pacts at least three. Might have some high tier demons as well especially if he is working with king Atlas as we suspect."</p><p>"Even so we still have to do this we can't let him to keep doing as he pleases, he might have everyone fooled but the stuff he has done… truly sickening." Cavendish frowns at the thought of the truth they found.</p><p>"I know he has to be stop, I guess we be fine along as there are no royal demon knights there we might manage, but even so if he has his best there which he most certainly does then the holy weapons they probably have will be a pain for me to deal with and don't get me started on magic."</p><p>"Things will be alright I have the best war demon around!" She smiles at him.</p><p>The pair had been riding for a while at this point, their conversation made time speed by and before either of them knew it they were on top of a hill overlooking the biggest castle ever made in the human realm. The walls were a brilliant white patterns and designed in them gold decorating the designs of course, tall towers seemingly at random yet worked, in side and outside the castle were plots of land and court yards that are a brilliant green which is that way because of a magic barrier. Around the whole castle and the outer land was a massive defensive wall that was Grey and made out of simple stone with guard towers placed evenly throughout the whole wall. For about 10 feet out side the wall was land but suround that land was a moat that was probably 50 feet and around that was was a smaller moat but with no water just spikes,, the only way in was the draw bridge which was also massive and beautiful gold decorations where on it as well. The pair could see the castle and all its glory from a top the hill the lights from the tourchs of passing guards, lights that were from magic illuminating the party below look like almost every important person around and then some were here. The two just sat there for a moment before dismounting their horses, walking closer to the edge before crouching down. They used magic to get an enhanced look at things.</p><p>After twenty minutes of looking the demon spoke up," hey Cavendish listen this isn't looking hopeless but it isn't look that great either, I don't think we can do this."</p><p>That shocked her, and infuriated her, she exploded at the demon."what do you mean we can't do this?! After all we have been through together, the pact we made, and the things that man has done we need to stop HIM! You can't  back out NOW!" then in a whisper that if one weren't paying attention they would miss "please I need you." Tears started to build up in her eyes ready to fall.</p><p>There was a long silence for the demon stood to his full height, about 6ft tall give or take a few inches. He reached down and grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her up, he was taller than her so he looked down while she looked up. His purple eyes staring in to her bright blue eyes. He then up towards her hood and pulled it down releasing her long blond hair be for he spoke. "Who said I was backing down?" The question came out in a low but gentle voice.</p><p>"But you just-" she was cut off as he rose a finger to her lips and shush her. He then wiped the tears from her eyes.</p><p>"Listen you didn't let me finish, now don't take this the wrong way ok, but I don't think we can do this." He paused and looked out to the castle again before continuing," the odds aren't in our favor here I'm sure I say holy weapons and magic artifacts and weapons on those guards and those are just the wall guards. Imagine what the ones inside have on them."</p><p>"But-" he shush her again not even looking back at her, still staring at the castle.</p><p>"Let me finish. Like I was saying this looks bad. We probably can't do this," he turns to look her in the eyes again,"but I probably can if I go alone. So I'm asking you please stay here and let me do this alone I stand -"</p><p>"NO!" The witch yells out,"I'm not staying behind I'm coming with you! I can't keep letting you fight my battles like you're expendable!"</p><p>"I'm your bound demon, we made a pact, it's my job to fight your battles! You have every right to treat me like I'm expendable! That's how most people treat bound demon!"</p><p>"Not to me!" She shouts trembling, tears in her eyes.</p><p>"Wait? What?" He says stunned, his the confidence in his voice falters a little with a hint of confusion on his face.</p><p>"I see that on your face. I know you well enough to see your confused. Well guess what you shouldn't be. You have been with me through all of this never giving up or leaving when other would have… when others did." She looks a little sad at this. "But not you. You stood with me no matter what! So I don't think of you as some expandable demon! You're special to me! Maybe even my only friend left." </p><p>An unease silence hung in the air before he," I'm happy to hear that actually," he smiles, " you're special to me as well-" </p><p>"THEN WHY!? Why ask me to stay back?"</p><p>"Because it's going to be dangerous in there!"</p><p>"I know that! We have been in plenty of dangerous situations before. So why now?"</p><p>"Because you're not a killer." It leaves the demon's mouth as a whisper.</p><p>"Why does that matter?" All the frustration left her voice.</p><p>"You're to kind Cavendish, you've helped plenty of people on our journey and saved even more lives," he stops and lets out a heavy sigh his breath visible in the cold," and a lot of those life's you saved were our enemies, enemies sent after us, specifically to kill you! You even went as far as to stop me from killing them myself sometimes mere seconds before finishing them." </p><p>She thinks about what he had just said then speaks up," so why does that matter?"</p><p>"Why does that matter!?" He clasps his hands together and pulls them up to his face his fingers point up directly in the middle of his face, then he takes a sharp inhale from his nose and let's out an exhausted huff. "It's dangerous in there and this is probably going to be the end of your crusade for justice. I don't know how it will end but it's going to end here tonight if we do this. That castle will have people prepared to take your life without hesitation, can you say the same? Can you kill someone? And more importantly can you kill Artus if you get to him without me can you take his life?"</p><p>"If you want me to be honest with you, then I don't if I can take the life of someone but I will defend myself. As for Artus… I can kill him in fact I want to be the one to do it. He is a monster as far as I'm concerned, I won't lose any sleep over killing him. So please let me come with you."</p><p>"OK then but I have a few non negotiable terms then."</p><p>"Alright then what are they?"</p><p>"Firstly no helping any wounded enemies, two I'm going to summon Ace my familiar to stick with you which he will at all times, three I'm going to kill Any who stand in my way, four if things take a turn you get out of there even if you have to leave me, and lastly you have to promise not to die."</p><p>"Alright I agree to all those terms."</p><p>"Alright good. Let me summon ace and we can start to plan and have him scout. Also we better gear up."</p><p>The demon takes a few steps towards the horses and out stretches his left hand and mutters some word In demonic. Above his left eye nine tally marks appear glowing red as every other tattoo on his body glows red, then on the ground in front of him a summoning circle appears and in front of him is his familiar… a house cat? That's right a black and white house cat sat there patiently. The fur on his face a mixture of black and white but the fur around his nose is shaped into a near perfect spade which is why he is named ace.</p><p>"Alright Ace baby! It's time to seige a castle I need you to go scout."<br/>____________________________________</p><p>The connection to ace and his master allows them both to do a lot of things on of said things is see through each other's eyes also to communicate some what. So by using this ace could scout and help his master and Cavendish plan.</p><p>After scouting Ace returned to the pair who were all geared up at this point, the war demon now dawned his armor fully meaning he put on his helmet, secured his weapons being knifes hidden on his person in their sheaths,one above his heart a second on his upper left arm the handle at his shoulder then some more hidden else where, and in his cloak ,which had rips and tears and was seen back together alot, were a bunch of not as decreative knives for throwing ones he could lose and not care. On the left side of his waist was his sword the black sheath having marks on it from use some marks look like they had been made from using the sheath as a weapon or to block attacks. His sword handle was purple with some lines here and there, the little lines were of gold fancy right. As for the blade it's self it is made of demon steel and holy steel and is split in two sort of, the sharp half or the front have is an obsidian black and really sharp this is the demon steel half,while the back of the blade is the holy steel half and is high quality holy steel at that as it is a bright silver color that is almost white, the blade has a slight glow from all the enchanting that has been done to it. Along the blade are marks as well but not intentional thes marks are from battles or the many times it has broken but was reforged stronger. On his armor are symbols and markings on a few place. Underneath his armpits on both sides are a strange weapon he has Cavendish has never seen him use them to behinds but the war demon claims they are his secret weapon, along his belt are a bunch of cylinder looking objects which Cavendish has also never seen him use. And the last of his notable equipment is his shield. It is pure black with symbols also on it but besides the symbols on it there are no other marks almost as if brand new.</p><p>Cavendish was wearing a much simpler outfit. Her black cloak, black boots. Some warm black pants and a black coat. Also gloves.</p><p>"Alright Cavendish let's form a plan!"<br/>____________________________________</p><p>After half an hour of planning they came up with one, it wasn't the best one. However it was the only one they had. Some would think it was crazy, suicidal even  but they were working with what they had.</p><p>"OK so you and ace are going to sneak In through the back using the route ace found and I'll go in from the front and draw their attention. You and ace make it to the throne room and kill Artus! Simple."</p><p>"Alright it all we got so it has to work."</p><p>"Hey Cavendish you should sound more excited I mean if this works out your goal will be accomplished that's great!"</p><p>"Yea that is great your right."</p><p>"You still look like you have something on your mind, you should tell me about it, worrying will get you killed." </p><p>"Your right, I was just think if we do this then you get to collect your payment right?"</p><p>"Don't worry about that. Right now you have to focus on this." </p><p>With that Cavendish and Ace took of towards their entrance point while the now prept to fight war demon got in to his place and waited, this was it, the deciding battle the end was in sight.</p><p>Cavendish and Ace approached the begin of their infiltration route and now had to let the demon knight in shinning armor know that it is time to start.</p><p>The war demon waited in his place near the drawbridge until he got his message or signal from ace. After the longest few minutes of his life he heard a small mew in his head that was it. He smirks to himself,"time for the fun to begin!"</p><p>He out stretched his hand and pools of shadow from all around gather together and start to form tendrils of inky black shadows around him he points at the bridge and all at once the tendrils latch on and begin to pull it down the guard noticed this and sound the alarm guard from all over start to rush to the gates buy the time the bridge was forced down 50 guards stood ready for an enemy force. They were a little confused when the bridge was forced open and only a single knight stood. The knight looked at them and yelled  for them all to hear," knock, knock!" As he draws his sword with his right hand, his shield on his left and charges the 50 guards who had more on the way.<br/>____________________________________</p><p>After Cavendish gave ace the order to give the signal it only took a minute for the alarm bells to start ring then a few more minutes to hear guards rushing around then another few minutes and an explosion went off. Yup that should be good enough of a distraction for them to sneak in so they did. The first obstacle was the spike pit Cavendish looked down and say bloody spikes and skeletons.<br/>"Do they not clean this out, gross" she whispered to the cat. But yea a pit was no problem for a powerful witch like here and she casted a spell that was similar to a flight spell but instead made invisible magic platforms so she could walk across. Then the next thing in here way, a moat… easy she just casted a spell that made an ice bridge on the water and she walked across. And now she was at they wall and looked to Ace,"OK cat lead the way in side from here."</p><p>Ace lead them to a small door in the wall. Which was locked she tried to cast a spell to unlock the door but it didn't work the door had some kind of enchantment on it. She didn't know what to do she can't pick locks."dam what do we do-" before she could finished sh dived to the side as Ace unleashed a fire ball that almost took her out. "What the hell Ace you could have hit me! " the cat mowed then hoped on her shoulder.</p><p>As the smoke from Ace 'lock picking ' the door cleared Cavendish stepped inside and saw a guard who locked eyes with her for a moment. Then the guard tried to rush her but Ace jumped at him making the guard tumble to the floor then Ace clawed his face and neck and bit his throat. The guard started to bleed and gasp for air before choking to  death on his on blood. Cavendish wanted to help him but she promised and she wasn't about to break a promise especially not one she made with a friend. Ace shuck his body to get some of the blood off then went back to staying on the Cavendish's shoulder. A shiver went down her spine as she realized this cay was as casual about death as its master was and that scared her a little but none the less she moved on, she had a mission to do.</p><p>She made her way into the castle and inside she found it to be pretty chaotic. Guards were all over the place, some rushing to the entrance, some rushing to the king, others getting the party guest to safe rooms because at this point they couldn't hide the fact that the castle was under attack at least they couldn't they tried but after the 6th explosion the people at the party knew something was up and then the 7th happened they started panicking. Other guards were preparing defenses a lot was happening. But the chaos allowed the pair to continue on undetected pretty easily with the help of some magic from both the Cavendish and Ace at one point they were almost detected but think fast she cast a sleep spell and an aminsea spell and a blind spell… look she panicked ok. But between her knowledge and with Ace's help they made it to the chambers right before the massive doors that lead to the throne room in front of the door were two massive guards in armor that looked quite frankly pretty scary but she had to get through that door what should she do she looked to Ace and saw something in his eyes that answered her question.  With a nod to the cat she rolled up her sleeves and prepared to do something that only a moron would do and she hoped she wouldn't regret this. Her mouth opened without her realizing and what came out she knew would make a certain demon laugh his ass off. She yelled, "hey you big fucks, who dressed you this morning? Were they blind?!" With that the two guards turned to her and prepared to fight as she pointed her wand at them as Ace prepared as well<br/>____________________________________</p><p>As the war demon rushed forward towards the 50 or do guards he knew he had to take them at and did it fast no pull punches and with a swing of his blade he took out 3 of the guard, then with with the second swing he took out 2 and a half guards. He stomped on the neck of the half guard crush their neck killing them instantly as he simultaneously stabbed another guard through the chest he twisted his blade 90 degrees and then the blade erupted into flames causing the guard to burn from the inside out. The war demon pulled his blade out and turned around just in time to block an attack with his blade and lifted his shield to block some arrows. With his display of killing those first seven guard the rest of the guard shook off their surprise and over confidence they first had when see only one attacker and knew they had to take things seriously. </p><p>From just looking at the first response group he learned a few things, yes these guys had holy metal weapons which is bad for him, and they do know how to fight, he can sense some have a demon pact of some kind. But there was also good news for him, it wasn't high quality holy metal and these guys don't seem to beable to summon their demon that fast or maybe not at all, to summon a demon it varies, it depends on the demon a d the person some people can summon high levels demons instant with no repercussions. Basically the level of demon, how powerful the person is and how many they are trying to summon effects how fast they summon happens and just by looking at these guys well they look like they can maybe quick summon a lower class demon. But those two things are about the only good news he saw from this.</p><p>These guys were good but not that good, a few tried to summon their demons but weren't able to fight and summon at once that's a hard thing to do so those were easy pickings so to say. Things were looking up for the war demon then archers showed up on the walls, he quickly cast a fireball that caused a big explosion. More guards were coming in and dodging was becoming nearly impossible let alone blocking them so he shouted," HELLISH RAIN!" and raised his hand up to the sky another tattoo lit up and then he lifted his shield up prepared to block his own attack. As a knight was about to slash him, thats when it happened. A bright red giant circle appeared above the courtyard and unleashed a rain of powerful fire balls causing explosion everywhere where completely decimating the enemy force all reduced to ash even the archers. The courtyard was destroyed to.</p><p>The war demon looked rough saw no guards in sight and walked towards the castle as he walked he lifted up the front of his helmet and reached inside a pouch on his side and pulled out a flask, he took a big drink of that," that's the suff!" he said as he placed it back as he took at a cigarette case and took one out he was approaching the castle doors as he put the case back. He reached the massive doors and paused and listened."yup that's full of people and demons. And some witches… oh man I just had an idea." He grasped the handle to the door opened it slightly and lead towards the Crack. Then all at once a storm of spells arrows and demon magic, which count as spell sort, of hit the short cause the war demon to fly back landing on his back."nice it kinda worked." The was destroyed and he had gotten hurt a little but guess what his cigarette was lit which is what he was going for. Then another wave hit him and he rolled out of the way but dropped his cigarette which pissed him off he stood up straight put the front of his helmet down and stood up straight."well know you went and pissed me off I hope it was worth it!" He yelled as he charged the enemies in his path.</p><p>The war demon fought his way through the enemies at the front door then through some hallways. As he went more and more enemies showed up, stronger knight that were better equipped, stronger demons but nothing that he couldn't handle eventually though he would get tired and with the condition he was in now and when he first showed up he might get over whelmed sooner rather than later. After a particularly annoying fight with some succubus who tried to seduce him which obviously didn't work but succubus demons are actually pretty strong so yea but he ended up where the party was before the attack. The food and alcohol was still here "well maybe a little won't hurt." After a few drinks and some things to eat he heard an explosion, that's not new I have causing those all night he thought then he realized," wait I didn't cause that explosion!" He got up instantly and began to run towards the explosion hoping it wasn't worst case scenario kinda of explosion.</p><p>____________________________________</p><p>As she approached the the two menacing guards she noticed that behind each two summoning circles appeared that's when it clicked. She thought to herself " I might have messed up but there is no turning back now." so she did what the war demon would do and preceded to cast the biggest most explosive spell she could and it work the resulting explosion could probably be heard a mile a way she thought. The spell really tired her out but she was still standing. Then the dust cleared and she noticed somethings. One the doors to the throne room were in tact, those guards had summoned 4 demons which took the brunt of the explosion so the knights were hurt but still standing. As for the demon's they were a lot more hurt then those knights, one was actually down for the count. She smirked to herself then looked up to see one of the demons about to strike her with a sharp claw. Before it could get her Ace now cloaked in a shadow mist like form and about double his normal size lunged at it tackling it to the ground. The other 2 demons went to attack her, which she barely avoided then counter attack with an ice spell which made a pillar of ice appear and trap one of the demon against the ceiling.</p><p>The last demon knocked her wand out of her hand and raised its claw to strike her down when Ace slammed into it again coverd in blood from the other demon. Cavendish went to grab her wand, barely managing to get it before one of those knights brought their sword down. She barely managed to dodge and get to her feet. The other knight swung from behind but she ducked again  cause the knight to hit the pillar, destroying the ice and freeing the trapped demon. The two knights and the demon surrounded her. The two knights swung as the de.on jumped at her. Ace intercepted the demon mid air while she rolled out of the way. She got to her feet and used a spell to lift one knight into the air and slam it against the other one. Once they crashed into eachother she used an ice spell to freeze them in place then a sleep spell to knock them out, the sleep spell is not really a combat spell and can take a minute to cast sometimes mainly when being attacked. As she was looking at her work of these knights giving herself a pat on the back, she heard a horrible inhuman screech as she looked over to see Ace finish the last demon off.</p><p>With those enemies defeated there was nothing left standing between her and the throne room. Except for these doors which she swung open. The throne Room was dark with just a few tourchs lighting it but she saw him. On a big throne made of solid gold sat king Artus Pearse Hildebrant.</p><p>"Ah about time you showed up" Artus began," once my guards informed that we were under attack I thought who would be stupid enough to do such a thing? But then they told me it was a black knight and it hit me. That was probably your demon, so I figured you would show up sometime and like always, I was right."</p><p>"I'm here to kill you" </p><p>"Straight to the point I see. But unfortunately for you I will not be the one dying today, you are." He says with a smile on his face then from the shadows behind him an 8ft tall black armored knight walks out carrying a massive double sides ax. The armor looks similar to her own bound demon's armor with different symbols here and there except one the one on the right shoulder, it's a circle and in it there is a sword stabbed into the ground with a crown hanging off the handle and hand cross guard.</p><p>"This here is my personal demon if you look you might recognize something."</p><p>" oh really what should I recognize" she knows what he is referring to but want him to spell it out.</p><p>" the symbol on his right shoulder you should recognize it, I mean your little knight has one on his armor as well."</p><p>"Yea I do. So what."</p><p>"Well let me tell you something then that symbol means these demons here are part of the demon royal knights, only 100 of them. But that's because only the best of the best can be one."</p><p>That's something she didn't know but so what she is still out to kill this bastard.</p><p>" oh and one more thing these royal knights for one reason or another I don't know why but they throw away their names after becoming a knight and instead get a number. The numbers usually represents their strength with number 1 being the strongest. You want to guess his name my knight right her."</p><p>"No not really."</p><p>"OK I'll tell you then this here is number 6." </p><p>Number six interrupts them,"so this is the human who claims to be nine's masters that is funny. So where is he? my lord wants him back." </p><p>"I honestly couldn't tell you, he Is probably burning something right now."</p><p>That was probably not the best answer because after saying that six was in front of her in a flash with his ax raised about to bring it down on her, she fell back on the ground and right before the ax could hit her Ace was in front of her using his powers to make an invisible shield to stop the blow. Six then kicked Ace across the room and was about to strike again but before he could a voice spoke out. "Leave her alone six and I might let you live, I might still kill you though, because you kicked my cat."</p><p>With that six charged nine swing his ax only for nine to block it with his shield but the force of the blow caused him to go flying out of the room and down the hall. Six gave chase leaving Cavendish and king Artus alone in the throne room.<br/>____________________________________</p><p>In the hall way the fight between the royal demon knights continues. Blow crashing against blow the clanging of metal fills the air, sparks even flying.</p><p>"Why did you leave nine some of looked up to you, yet you left!" Six shouted.</p><p>"I have my reasons let's just say king atlas and I had a deal and he broke it."</p><p>Weapons continued to clash</p><p>"You left for something like that!? I thought higher of you!"</p><p>"That sweet but you have a solid 2ft on me."</p><p>Six starts to swing wildly and without care anger getting the better of him almost. He stomped his wild attacks and began to push nine back again.</p><p>"I looked up to you nine, I learned so much from you and then you go off and leave us!"</p><p>"Oh you learned something from me like what?"</p><p>"Like this" is all six says as while the sword and ax are clashing he let's go with his left hand and hits nine with a fireball sending him through a wall land on his back.</p><p>Nine lays there and tries to get up but is having trouble, " heh that's all you learned from is cheap shots. I must have been a shitty teacher." He laughs to himself "I guess it is a good thing I wasn't trying to teach you."</p><p>Six looks down at nine and raised his ax above his head and turns it so a particular head of the ax is about to strike "that's not all I learned,  weapon gave me some ideas."</p><p>That's when nine realizes the head of the ax that is about to hit him is holy steel. This is not good. Nine being in the shape he is in decided that there is only one thing he can do and that's trade blows. As the ax is coming down on him he moves into it, the ax burying itself in to his shoulder but at the same time he stabbed six in the stomach. Six chuckled, " so it looks like we're are both going down then."</p><p>"Not exactly, I've been hurt worst." That's all nine can say before turning his blade 90 degrees and it is set ablaze causing six to start to burn from the inside out screaming in pain. Nine withdraws his sword and begins to stumble back to the throne room. As he nears the throne room he hears a loud scream of pain which makes his blood run cold. He starts to do his best to run back to the throne room.<br/>____________________________________</p><p>As the fight between the two demon knights rages on in the hallway, only Cavendish and Artus are left.</p><p>"I still love you,you know?"</p><p>That statement threw her off.</p><p>"I'll forgive you if you come back to me I'll even pretend like you didn't come to my castle to kill me. What do you say to that?"</p><p>"Are you joking?! I'll never come back to you I just wished  I realized what you are sooner!"</p><p>With that being said she pulled her wand out and casted a spell which was blocked by a shield. She was confused up by this then Artus reached behind his throne and produced a staff.</p><p>"I knew you would come one day so I got this artifact here it allows people with no magic potential to compete with witch, even powerful ones like yourself."</p><p>The two threw spells at eachother until an explosion off in the distance caught her attention. Really ridiculous why that caught her attention it might because of her worry for nine, he was fighting someone who was supposed to be stronger than him can he win she thought. Those few moments of her being distracted were enough though. Artus managed to knock her wand out of her hand then threw her against the wall then the wall across from it with magic. Then when she looked up all she saw was Artus looking at her as an ice spike impaled her right leg. She yelled out a scream of pain then the ice disappeared. She tried to get up but another ice spike impaled her through the chest and she collapsed to the floor.</p><p>____________________________________</p><p>He ran to the throne room as fast as he could but when he arrived what he saw made him go pale. He saw Cavendish on the ground in a pool of her own blood. He immediately ran up to her and held her in his arms." Cavendish listen to me can you hear me!"</p><p>"Demon? Is that you I'm glad you're ok." She smiles weakly.</p><p>"Don't worry I'm going to get you help." He says with a tremble in his voice</p><p>"Wait!" She shouted as she takes her left hand which is covered in her own blood and set it on the right side of his helmet a d pushes it so he is looking her in the eyes. She then let's it slide down his helmet leaving a bloody handprint and streak on it."Listen to me kill Artus first." Nine gets up, not ha enough much fight in him but is prepared to kill one more time this night. A couple feet in front of Artus he stops.</p><p>Artus begins to speak," you look tired demon, I don't care who you are I will kill you-" he is cut of by a loud band and flash. Artus eyes see nine is holding one of those secret weapons he has and between the two is a wall of floating round metal pellets.</p><p>Nine looks just as shocked as Artus," well normally those are supposed to kill you but looks like you have something else up your sleeve."</p><p>From the hallway they hear a voice speak up," well yes and no to that it's more like I showed up." Both nine and Artus turn to see atlas the king of hell standing there.</p><p>"Look nine you're being childish come back with me to hell."</p><p>Sounds of armor rushing towards them can be heard this is not good so.</p><p>" Ace you ok." </p><p>Ace gets up he is ok or looks fine. Nine walks over to Cavendish and picks her up princess style."Listen here Artus, next time we meet I'll kill you." Ace hops on his shoulder his good shoulder.," but that is only because I'm in no position to do so right now. As for you atlas<br/> I'll think about it."  With that he proceeds to walk at the door and make his escape.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. after math</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the plan didn't go as plan and as a result some serious consequences happened</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>now its been a while since i up dated this story, i want to continue it and want the chapters to be longer than my other story. so far I'm going for a 6000 word minimum for each of these chapters. also if you read my other one you might notice some reoccurring characters of mine in this, just let me have that. and hey maybe you like them and don't mine that lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite all that was thrown at him he managed to get out of that dam castle alive. He held Cavendish in his arms, she was bleeding badly, if something wasn't done soon she was gone for. He ran, ran as fast as he could. A war demon running is pathetic in his opinion but his reputation wasn't important right now, her life was.<br/>____________________________________<br/>[A few hours later]</p><p>"What a shitty Christmas." The demon said to no one in particular as he knelt in the snow. His helmet laid on the ground with the bloody handprint of his friend. He was in a clearing which he was familiar with, this was the clearing he had buried his dad all so long ago, the grave is still in good condition, he takes care of it when he can. This clearing also had the Graves of four other people, all were basically family to the demon. For the longest time this clearing was the resting place for these five people, but now a new freshly dug makeshift grave was there with a marker. The snow sprinkled onto his black hair which had a green streak on his left side.</p><p>"I'm sorry Amelia." He whispers.</p><p>Amelia Cavendish, the woman he formed a pact with, the woman who stole his heart, the woman he failed to protect. All because he wanted to keep his secrets, if he had told her why he didn't want to attack today she might still be alive. He sat in front of the grave, and pulled out a bottle of alcohol and took a swig.</p><p>"I should have told you…"</p><p>He sat in the silence, snow falling on him, when a voice cut through it like a sword.</p><p>"So, it looks like we can't avoid each other."</p><p>He turns to see a woman in a black cloak with a scythe, pale skin, piercing red eyes and snow white hair. She was fairly attractive in all honesty. </p><p>"So it seems, death." He turns to look back at the grave. "So why have you shown up and not one of your underlings?" This death was not an ordinary Reaper no she was the original Reaper, death herself. Arguably one of the more powerful beings in all of the realms.</p><p>"Well because I came to see you of course. Also the many reapers who wanted to do this job have a vendetta against you, I don't want to have one of them get killed today."</p><p>"Well if I were to fight a Reaper today, I might lose. Especially if it's you."</p><p>"Lucky for you I'm not after you today, actually I'm here because of the unique circumstance of this situation."</p><p>"What's unique about this situation?"</p><p>"You made a pact with her, but never said what you get out of it to her from what I know. So it begs the question: what was the price? If it was her soul then I'm willing to let you have it?"</p><p>"You think I wanted her soul?" He starts to stand up and turn around.</p><p>"Well you demons do get stronger from souls."</p><p>"You know damn well that I have never taken a soul! My power is my own!" He storms up to death and jams a finger at her chest. "How dare you insult me like that."</p><p>"So you're still that honorable demon." Death smirks. "So is it alright if I take this one's soul?"</p><p>"I can't stop you death, not now atleast. Before you do though can I ask you a question?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Where is her soul going?"</p><p>"Heaven." Was all death said.</p><p>"Good, you get her there safely." He walks over and grabs his helmet.</p><p>"What will you do now?"</p><p>"I don't know. But whatever it is, I probably won't do anything healthy."</p><p>He walks off leaving death to take Cavendish's soul, to what is probably a. Enter place, she deserves that much at least.<br/>____________________________________<br/>[Beatrix pov]</p><p>This was her third Christmas without her mother. The last time she saw her mother was when she was eleven, time flies in all honesty.  Here she was fourteen years old and still hasn't heard from her mom. Dad shelters her, she knows that he only does because of his love for her. She is only allowed to spent time with a select few people outside of tutors and immediate family. Honestly there are only about eight people out of the people she can spend time with. One of those being Woodward, her best friend, all her friends were prodigies in magic and witchcraft.So far at this party Woodward is the only one of her friends to show up, the others haven't arrived yet so she has to make do with hanging around her best friend and her brothers. Her three brothers, the oldest and heir to the throne was Jackson,  then the second oldest Alexander the master tactician as he is called. Her two older brothers were adults at this point, and were her half siblings. Reynold however was far closer to her age then those two, he and her share the same mother which is why they are pretty close. Father loves us all the same so there isn't really any trouble there. That's a little wrong in her opinion, father does on her a little more she thinks.</p><p>She was outside in the courtyard of the party, with the magic dome around the castle they could have the celebration both inside and outside as they pleased, next to a table with snacks and drinks stood her best friend Woodward which she approached immediately. No one else seemed notice the two. As she approached her friend, Woodward did a small curtsy.</p><p>"What an honor to be blessed by the presence of the princess." Woodward said.</p><p>"Of course it is, I am the fairest made in all the land after all." Beatrix raised her head in a superior manner, her nose pointed up. </p><p>There was an awkward silence before the two busted out laughing, dropping any sort of fake formality the two tried to have. They were best friends after all.</p><p>"So how has your night been princess." Woodward said. Beatrix taking note of the work put into decorating the antlers on her friends head… wait antlers?</p><p>"Good, but I couldn't help but notice you changed."</p><p>"Have I now?" Woodward played dumb. "How so?"</p><p>"... well you got you know…" Beatrix waved her hands at the antlers.</p><p>"Oh these? Yea we all can't have beautiful blond hair like you so I had to do something to stand out." She said nonchalantly.</p><p>"I sincerely doubt that." Beatrix crossed her arms and made a joking pouty face.</p><p>"Yea I lied." She laughs. "Truth be told I was getting in touch with nature a month ago, more specifically magic,  when I ran into a wounded animal which I helped of course. After healing it up, it lead me deeper in to the forest where I met some spirits of the force who bestowed upon me their blessing, and knowledge."</p><p>"Blessing? Knowledge? Wait what kind of knowledge?"</p><p>"That's the thing I'm not sure yet, I am still trying to understand it, they showed me some things in my head, if I focus really hard I can see those images and hear those words, and occasionally I hear and see something new."</p><p>"Is there anything you can make out, maybe I can help?"</p><p>"Well I see a rod of some kind, it has seven stars, then I see fire, a sword half black, and half silver or maybe white. Then a knight in black armor and a feeling of over whelping pain and a large weight on my shoulders. Then some runes, draconic I think but it is blurry. And then I hear the words gift of god." </p><p>Beatrix looks stunned, that was some heavy or at least concerning and a bit confusing information, Woodward has a similar look albeit, is one of someone shaken by an event, a big event judging by Woodward's face. Their was another silence as Beatrix let that sink in.</p><p>"Maybe we should pick this up later, there isn't much that we can do at the moment." Beatrix suggested.</p><p>"Of course, We have a party to enjoy after all." Woodward agreed almost instantly, this topic being a hard topic for her.</p><p>"How's my favorite sister?" A voice pipes up from behind the two as Alexander approaches, arms outstretched for a hug.</p><p>"I'm fine brother." She happily embraced her brother. She was pretty close to her brother Reynold, but that doesn't mean she isn't close to her other brothers, Alexander in particular seemed to dote on her as much as dad, if not more as of late. Alexander was a master technician but was also a warrior himself. He accepted he wouldn't be king unless something happened to Jackson, so he took upon himself to become a knight as well. Alexander can lead armies, fight with the best of them, even demons, and can do most diplomatic things expected of a prince. They call him Alexander the warrior prince in some places others call him the tactician prince, amongst other things. Beatrix to say the least respected Alexander, she loved him as much as one would love their siblings, even though he was almost a second father to her. She also has to admit, he isn't bad looking either. Blood red hair, the same as their father, and laughing green eyes, nice facial features. She might have had a crush on him if it weren't for the fact they were siblings. Woodward however was not their sibling. She also wasn't very formal with some of the royal family.</p><p>"Prince Alexander what a surprise! My have your arms gotten bigger? How about your abs?! Let me see them!" Woodward demanded only to be slapped in the back of the head by Beatrix.</p><p>"Don't talk like please. Flirt with him another time, particularly not in front of me!"</p><p>Alexander starts to laugh. "I forgot how fun this one was." He wiped a tear from his eye. " I like that about you. Never change you hear."</p><p>"I wouldn't." Woodward said almost dreaming.</p><p>"Good." He smiles. " and look after my little sister you hear. I have to go mingle with the guests, princely duties and what not."</p><p>"I will." Woodward responded. </p><p>"That's a load off my mind, I won't be able to watch over you tonight. I'm happy to see you have such kid friends Beatrix."</p><p>With that Alexander disappeared into the crowd. Leaving the two alone. The pair proceeded to have a nice conversation, occasionally a noble or two would approach them with the intent to get closer to the princess, a few flirted with her, at one point Jackson showed up, but he was a little more uptight which is odd, he is also a lot more relaxed around Beatrix normal so she questioned him on it.</p><p>"Brother are you ok? You seem off."</p><p>He runs his hands through his black hair, a spark of concern evident in his tired eyes, the usual full of life blue eyes now had looked darker.</p><p>"Is it that obvious?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Is what obvious?" Interrupted Woodward.</p><p>"Something is on my brother's mind. I know him well enough to notice that."</p><p>"Oh… I'll be over there then." Woodward points and walks off, giving the two some privacy.</p><p>Once alone Jackson let out a chuckle. " Looks like I can't hide much from you, just like mom."<br/>When he said mom he frowns, they both knew he meant her mom, Jackson's and Alexander's mom died when they were young, their dad then married her mom who treated the two as her own children, even after Beatrix and Reynold were born. She loved them all.</p><p>"Well most would not notice, but I'm not most brother, I'm your sister. Now tell me what has been troubling you?" She asked concern in her voice.</p><p>"Well there are reports of that pair in the area."</p><p>"Pair? What pair?"</p><p>"That's right, you might not have heard about this, but apparently there is a powerful witch with an even more powerful demon under her command running rampant in our kingdom lately."</p><p>"For real? What have they done, and for how long?"</p><p>"They have been attacking government officials, nobles, and have even attempted to attack father a while ago. This has been going on for the last three years, rumour has it that they have even attacked random citizens. They are very dangerous."</p><p>Beatrix is shocked and goes a little pale, which wasn't too notable as she already had pale skin. "Three years?! People like that have been free for three years!? How is this the first time I'm hearing about it?"</p><p>"Well because this isn't something you should be concerned with, leave criminals like this too me and Alexander." He smiles and pats her on the shoulder.</p><p>"That's not all there is, is there?" Beatrix said almost immediately, she was sure by the look on his face that he was hiding something.</p><p>"Yea… dad recently told me something about them."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Well they appeared three years ago…"</p><p>"Yea, so?"</p><p>"What else happened three years ago."</p><p>Beatrix was in thought for a minute before it dawned on her. "... mom disappeared…" she said sadly.</p><p>"Yup… dad said he believes they had something to do with that."</p><p>"They did!? Do you think they… you know."</p><p>"I don't know. All I can say is if they have something to do with her disappearance then I'm going to catch them." His face was growing serious and stern. "They maybe my only lead to finding out what happened to her."</p><p>Beatrix was now just as stoned faced as Jackson was. "You better! Promise me you will."</p><p>"I will. And I'll make them regret it." His tone is deathly serious.</p><p>Beatrix then hugged, a tear threatening to spill out. "Thank you brother." He returned the embrace, she was short then her two older brothers so she was up to his chest, he rested his head on hers. Normally he wouldn't show this much affection in a public setting but this was his sister, he could make an exception.</p><p>"No need to thank me, sister, mom meant alot to me as well."</p><p>They broke up their embrace, Jackson patted her on the shoulder and they parted ways. Jackson, like Alexander, was expected to mingle especially since he is the first prince in line to the throne. Woodward returned to her side. After the two chatted for a while, a few of their friends showed up and chatted for a bit before have to mingle as well, their parents wanted that and all. Eventually the last of the brothers showed up for a chat.</p><p>"How is the favorite child doing?" Reynold said with a bit of venom in his voice. Beatrix was oblivious to that said venom though. She and Reynold were closer in age than their siblings and were both practicing magic, despite Reynold being older by two years, he was not as skilled as his sister and thus she helped him out, so the two saw a lot of each other, and got into a few adventures. At least the closest to adventures royal kids could get. He was basically her best friend besides Woodward. The only reason why he does hold the sole title of best friend right now is because he insisted that as her brother, he can't be her best friend and insisted she give that title to someone else. A weird reason in her opinion but that doesn't change that fact that she did as he said and found a new best friend in Woodward. </p><p>"I'm doing great!" She smiles brightly and hugs him.</p><p>"That's good." He didn't hug back, Beatrix just assumed that is because he is a faze, at least that's what her brothers had told her before.</p><p>"I saw our brothers earlier, they all had to mingle, I was expecting to see you next." Beatrix giggles.</p><p>"Yea…." Woodward adds dully clearly not as exciting to see him as Beatrix was.</p><p>"Yea I saw them as well when I was mingling earlier, they are pretty popular so I didn't get to talk to them that much." </p><p>The siblings conversed for a bit longer, Beatrix eyes lighting up with joy the whole time. Eventually Reynold how to leave to mingle as well, leaving the girls alone again for what feels like the nineteenth time that night. Woodward seemed relieved to see Reynold leave though.<br/>____________________________________<br/>[Beatrix pov]</p><p>It was getting late, but that didn't mean the party was ending, no these parties tend to last well into the next morning. Still nothing big should happen at this point though, she was wrong. Around eleven pm or so an alarm bell was rang, guards came into help get the guests to safety, Alexander came as well, he pushed his way with a knight with him to Beatrix and Woodward.</p><p>"Beatrix!"</p><p>"I'm here brother!" </p><p>Alexander turned to her voice and rushed over, he put his hands on her shoulder when he got to her.</p><p>"What is going?" She immediately asked.</p><p>"I don't know yet, the guards are getting the guests to a safe area, you need to get to one as well. Go with sir Harold here to a safe room made just for you. Take Woodward with you as well."</p><p>"But what about you?"</p><p>"I'm going to help defend the castle."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No buts! Get going!"</p><p>Alexander took off.</p><p>"We have to go princess." Harold said as he led both girls to a special safe room. When the first entered the hallway the first of many explosions that night happened, it could be heard from there.</p><p>Alexander chose Harold for this mission because Harold had been in service to the kingdom for years, he was there when Beatrix was born, and even witnessed her first steps. He had no family, his loyalty was only to the kingdom making him a trusted ally to the royal family.  He would put his life on the line for Beatrix if he had to, which is exactly why he was told to get her to safety.</p><p>On their way to the safe room they came across a hallway with a few guards on the ground, most unconscious a few were dead though, their throats were ripped out it seems. Beatrix felt sick but rushed to help those she could, Woodward did as well. They helped despite Harold protesting, his reasoning is the sound of explosions and fighting were getting closer, and the safety of the girls took top priority right now.</p><p>After they had helped a few of the guards gain consciousness they found out what happened. A woman and a cat came through here and attacked when the guards tried to stop them. That made Beatrix's blood go cold.</p><p>"We have to tell father! He is in danger!"</p><p>"Your dad will be fine for now." Harold retorts. "He has plenty of tough guards with just as tough demons guarding him, we have to get you to safety." All the guards they had helped all agreed with him and voiced it to the girls.</p><p>Before she could argue any further another explosion happened, two close for comfort, so close intact that there was a cloud of smoke at the end of the hallway, a body was thrown from it and then a black knight stepped out of the smoke, covered in blood.</p><p>Both girls were frozen in fear,  the five guards they had managed to help got to their feet and drew their weapons as they each summoned three demons. One of the guards shouted to Harold,"go get those girls out of here! We'll handle this."</p><p>Harold grabbed the girls by their wrists and started to run, pulling them along. Beatrix was snapped out of her fear stricken state somewhat as well as Woodward. As they ran they heard the black knight laugh, "you think you can handle me? I hope that means that you plan to buy them sometime!" He lets out another laugh before his voice turns serious " because you aren't going to be able to kill me."</p><p>Beatrix wanted to turn back and help, especially after the sounds of battle flared up and echoed through the hall but Harold pulled her and Woodward forward, they turned down a few more halls until they got to a safe room.</p><p>"Listen you two" He said rushed as her opened the door and pushed them in, "this is a special room, don't leave, demons can not enter it without help, that thing down there is probably a demon. Stay hidden, I am going to try to lead him a way, just to be safe. Stay hidden no matter what."</p><p>He shut the door, Beatrix tried to open the door, she banged and called out to Harold. But nothing,  he had placed something in front of the door, she heard his footsteps getting further and further away. Woodward hugged her from behind in an attempt to calm her down.</p><p>"Beatrix, listen we should do what he told us."</p><p>"But he could get hurt!" She starts to cry.</p><p>"Yes but he is trained for this, were just kids, we will just get in the way probably."</p><p>"But we could help!"</p><p>"Yes we could, or we could get hurt."</p><p>Beatrix accepts that and calms down.<br/>____________________________________<br/>[Harold's pov]</p><p>He pushed the girls into the room and shut the door, he then pushed a bookcase in front of the door, all the while Beatrix was screaming for him. It breaks his heart to do that but it's for her own good, time to do what he was trained too.  He takes off back towards the demon, he didn't travel as far this time. The fight between that black knight and the guards had moved closer to the safe room than Harold would like. Looks like two of the guards and one demon were all that was left standing Harold rushed forward, while summoning his bound demons, three succubus and two he'll hounds. They reinforced the struggling guards.</p><p>The black knight turned to Harold. "Hm five summons huh. And three of them are succubus.  You must be stronger than these guys to manage that, I respect that."</p><p>"I don't need your respect, demon! Surrender and I will make your death quick!"</p><p>"That's my line." The demon said amused.</p><p>"Pretty confident for a demon!"</p><p>"I'm no mere demon." The knight said with almost an animalistic growl, his eyes having a red glow seen through the helmet now.</p><p>Without warning the black knight attacked, he cleaved one of the guards and the demon they had in half, he then grabbed the other guard and threw him at Harold. One of Harold's succubus caught the guard who was alive and got to his feet and stood ready to fight again with Harold.</p><p>"I advise you to leave, I'm just the distraction." The black knight said almost disappointed, then let out a sigh. "There is no reason for you to die here."</p><p>The guard next to Harold speaks "you expect us to believe you will let us go?"</p><p>"I might, I haven't decided if I want to kill you let, honestly I just want a drink."</p><p>Harold spoke next,"a distraction, a distraction for what."</p><p>"Ah to kill your king, I guess now I have to kill, I mean I would be a bad distraction if I let you get to king now. Pity I was probably going to let you live."</p><p>The black knight lunged at them the guard try to block the knight, but he just cut through the sword of the guards and then killed him. The hellhounds then jumped at the knight. One biting into his arm, or well the armor of the knight on his sword hand. The knight blocked the second hellhound with his shield which fell to the ground, he then stomped on it and brought the shield down to decapitate the hell hound. The black knight then swung his arm,with the other hound on it, into a wall cause the hound to fall, which he then stabbed with his sword. </p><p>That happened so fast that Harold barely managed to track it with his eyes, he sent his remaining demons after the black knight. The three succubus circle the knight as the try to use their magic to influence his mind and seduce him. He was unaffected it seems, as he brushed it off and swung his sword at one, the three scattered and began to launch fireballs at him, succubus tend to specialize in fire magic. The fight sent both the demon and succubus through walls as they fought, it took only a few minutes however for it to end. The knight stood victorious.</p><p>"That was annoying." The knight walked out of a smoking hole in the wall and point his sword at Harold "So how long will you last."</p><p>This demon was powerful, but Harold had his enchanted armor and sword, he might stand a chance, no he has to stand a chance! He can't let Beatrix fall victim to this demon.</p><p>"So tell me demon what is your  name?"</p><p>"I don't see the point in telling you that human considering you are about to die."</p><p>" That's the thing though demon, I plan to live, and I figured you would want someone to remember your name."</p><p>The demon chuckled. "My name is Number Nine, but Nine for short, now tell me what your name is, that way someone will remember it."</p><p>"I'm sir Harold, loyal knight of the kingdom, and let me be the last one you face!"</p><p>The two charged and clashed blades. Harold matched him blow from blow surprisingly.</p><p>"I thought you were a stronger demon! Looks like you just got lucky."</p><p>"Keep talking human." </p><p>They clashed blades a few times before the demon jumped back and did a spin as he pulled out a thing from under his arm, two loud bangs and Harold finds himself on the ground,  in pain as his legs were both full of holes, the demon emptied his sawed off shotgun and reloaded it. The empty shells hitting the ground. He holsters the weapon and walks up to Harold.</p><p>All Harold can do is look up as he is kicked in the face and his sword kicked to the side. The demon then pressed his foot down on Harold's chest making it hard to breathe. He can feel his ribs Crack beneath the pressure and yet he still is determined to make sure the princess is safe.</p><p>"Tell me, demon, is your only goal to kill the king."</p><p>"Why does that matter to you." He looks down and points the blade of his sword at Harold's throat.</p><p>"My last orders were to protect the princess… and truth be told I am fond of her, I have watched her grow up…. I can't accept my death if she is still in danger!"</p><p>"Hmm what if I told you I was going to kill her after I finished you off?"</p><p>"I would then continue to struggle, I won't let her die without a fight!" He shouted, despite the bravo he is trying to show, he can't keep it up, he is starting to black out."</p><p>"I like your spirit. Truth be told, I was never going to her the princess, or the princes unless I had to. I won't go out of my way to kill her so don't worry." </p><p>Harold is relieved to hear that, then closes his eyes and smiles to himself, hands straight out as he laid on his back, barely holding on to consciousness. "That's good to hear… I can accept this death then…. Do it."</p><p>He accepts this, and just has to trust this demon at his word that's honesty all Harold can do, he braces himself to be killed. Instead he feels the pressure on chest lighten, then hears a sword be sheaved. Curiously Harold opened his eyes to see the demon put his sword away and turned around.</p><p>"What are you doing."</p><p>"That's what I am thinking Harold, normally I would kill you but I see some of myself in you, determined to protect someone. I'm curious how determined you are,will you survive your wounds,  bleed out? I don't know. However if you do survive, remember it's because I let you."  He turns around and walks, throwing a hand up over his shoulder for a moment. "I'm going to go find a drink Harold and continue causing chaos in the castle. See you around."</p><p>Harold laid there in pain, about to black out, all he could think is that he faced death and survived, or well was spared, a smile on his face. "Next time I will kill you, demon."</p><p>"I'll hold you to that Harold." The demon responded with a chuckle, that was all Harold heard before he blacked out.<br/>____________________________________<br/>[Beatrix's pov]</p><p>Woodward had gotten her to calm down a little but not enough, despite Woodward protesting, Beatrix eventually managed to get out of the room, she immediately went after Harold, Woodward followed close behind, knowing she can't stop her she decided it was better to help her. The pair sprinted leading them to find Harold I'm a puddle of blood, they immediately try to help.they noticed small pellets of some kind in his legs, they knew they needed to remove these unordered to help him. They used magic to remove each one,  one by one. Working together they removed every pellet in a few minutes, they then used healing magic to heal the wounds and stop the bleeding, they did the best they could but needed to get him medical attention to be safe.</p><p>They used magic to float him along with them as they took him to an infirmary; the castle had two of them after all. They had to travel the way they came, their were more bodies then there was before, both girls gulped. </p><p>"Hey Beatrix let's just take him to the safe room, it will be safe that way."</p><p>"No we have to get him help."</p><p>"Look at all these bodies around us! We could be in danger. "</p><p>"As much as I hate to say it, but we should be fine, think about it the bodies are here, that means whoever did it probably moved on from this area." She said as they turn the corner and froze. They were face to face with the black night from before. He just finished stabbing through the chest. His head tuned to the girls.</p><p>"Hmmm you two shouldn't be here." He looks to Harold floating by them.</p><p>"I see you are trying to help him."</p><p>The girls say nothing.</p><p>"Well ok I left the infirmary relatively untouched, they already have some wounded there, you should hurry up."</p><p>The girls go to move before the demon stops them.</p><p>"Wait one thing, where was the party being held out, you know with food and alcohol?"</p><p>Both girls look terrified and confused at the same time.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>Woodward just points to where it was.</p><p>"Nice." The black knight said as he made his way there.</p><p>The girls took a minute to get themselves together before continuing on to the infirmary.<br/>____________________________________<br/>[Beatrix pov]</p><p>They got to the infirmary to get help for Harold, some healers took a look and realized he had some broken ribs, may a punctured lung. There were plenty of injured guards about, the lucky ones in all honesty, Beatrix Woodward worked to help with what they could. The rest of that night was hectic, so many injured and more killed. Explosions were still going off, but it eventually came to an end.</p><p>By the time the sun had rose it was over, the guard had drove the attackers out and even killed one according to what she has heard, if that is true or not she isn't sure but will find out soon. Her and her brothers were all summoned to her dad's throne room as soon as it was safe. On her way there she saw the many dead corpses in the halls, yet to be taken away. It was sad, and made her feel sick. She also took notice of the many scars of battle left on the walls, holes. Cuts, burns and many other things scared the once beautiful halls, furniture smash and littered about. She was in the hallway before the throne room and noticed a rather big hole in the wall, and a rather big demon laid there. Was this all that knights doing she wondered.</p><p>When she entered the throne room she was shocked and a little disappointed to see it was not spared either. The once flawless throne room was now a battle field as well. How could something like this happen? Beatrix was not the first of her siblings to arrive but instead was the second. Jackson arrived first, followed by her, then Alexander, then Reynold who showed up last. They waited for their father to come speak to them. When their father came out, he too looked tired, and seemed to have fought himself. Beatrix was relieved to see him though none the less.</p><p>The king made his way slowly to his throne and sat down with a grim look on his face.</p><p>"My children, I am glad to see you are alive." He looks to Alexander who was alive but not unharmed, he had a broken arm it seems and a black eye. He wore bits of armor most of it was either shredded or dented. Beatrix was thankful he survived.</p><p>The king continued "today or rather yesterday night was a dark day for this kingdom indeed, a pair of a powerful witch and her demon attacked and killed many brave soldiers without mercy!" He paused, looked down and held his head in his hands. "But I fear that is not the end of the bad news…. You see that night I only survived because I was warned by a rescuer, who I owe my life to. That rescuer was your long lost mother…"</p><p>When he said that all his children gasped in shock.</p><p>"What!" Beatrix exclaimed. </p><p>"Yes, your mother was here."</p><p>"Where is she now?" Jackson asked.</p><p>"See kids she isn't here anymore, she unfortunately died." The king looked heartbroken at that.</p><p>"What happened?" Jackson asked barely containing his anger.</p><p>"She escaped her captors, turns out the attackers last night were also responsible for her disappearance all those years ago. They kept her alive in hopes of using her to get to us one day. So when they said they were going to attack the castle she offered to help. That was a lie of course. Her true intentions were to escape to warn us. She got here a few seconds before the attack and told me about it. During the attack the enemy witch got to my throne room, and with the help of your mother, we won. It was a difficult fight, I didn't think I would make it. The enemy demon eventually showed up to the throne room. He saw his dead ally which infuriated him. He unleashed a mass attack that would have killed me if not for Amelia.  She shielded me from the attack at the cost of her own life. Her body was completely disintegrated by the attack. The demon put up a hard fight but was drained by the attack I think, then our guards came rushing to my aid. The demon then took the body of his accomplice and ran."</p><p>The room was silent. Both Jackson and Alexander had their fist clenched with anger and gritted their teeth.  Reynold looked to be more composed than those two. Beatrix was fighting back tears.</p><p>"That's not fair… this isn't true right." Beatrix started in denial.</p><p>"It is." Her father stated.</p><p>Beatrix started to cry and fell to her knees. Through the tears she barely notices Jackson walk up to her and place a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>"I'll make them pay." He said with almost pure hatred. "I will hunt that demon down to the depths of hell if I have to!"</p><p>"No brother." Alexander steps up to them. "We will hunt him down!" His voice matched the hatred in Jackson's voice.</p><p>Beatrix looked up to them wiping her tears away, Alexander reached a hand out to her to pull her up. "Stand tall baby sister, we will make sure that demon gets what it deserves!"<br/>____________________________________<br/>[Nine's pov]</p><p>He just sat in front of the grave on his knees long after his talk with death, snow covered him from head to toe, it piled on him like he was a statue. The crunching of snow under foot steps almost brought him back to his senses, almost. The footsteps stopped next to him when a figure crouched down beside him with a bottle of some kind, which they placed in the snow.</p><p>"I figured you would be here."</p><p>He turned his head to see a woman with green shoulder length hair in black light armor, more like armor pieces she wasn't wearing full plate like he was. She had a satchel on her side and a black cape on. </p><p>"Hey Stitches…" He said, almost empty "what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Ace came to me, I knew something was up. You look like shit what happened." </p><p>He just motioned to the new grave which her eyes follow and then widened.</p><p>"Oh… that is rough boss. What happened."</p><p>He looks her in the eyes purple meeting red. No not purple but blue?</p><p>"Blue? Don't tell me you did something dangerous in that state."</p><p>"Yea… I thought I would last long enough."</p><p>Stitches then punches him causing him to fall to the ground </p><p>"Dumbass! You should have waited or gotten us!"</p><p>"I know… it's my fault."</p><p>Stitches looks at him closer before putting her cape around him and standing up. "Look boss you don't have time to moan we have a job to do."</p><p>"But without her we-" </p><p>She literally kicks him while he is down. " it's a setback! We've had these before! And we always find a way so now get up!"</p><p>He lays there for a moment before getting up. "You're right. This is a hard blow but there is still work to do, and we are the only ones who can do it!"</p><p>"That's right. We can grieve later, boss. Now is the time for action, too much is at stake now."</p><p>"Alright." He turns to Amelia's grave. "I failed you, but I won't do it again, I will carry out your wish and fulfill my mission I swear it." He then leans down and picks up the bottle and opens it, he takes a huge swig. Stitches  then hands him his helmet from off the ground.</p><p>"That's the spirit boss. What's the plan now?"</p><p>"Carry on operations in hell as planned, I'll think of a way around her death." He looks sad. "But before that, let's get somewhere nice and warm."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>now if you read the first chapter i kept calling her cavendish to try to surprise you guys with the death in this chapter. did it work.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so how did i do did you like it im pretty happy with this but that may becauese it is 2 am leave a comment below im honna try to respond to them</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>